To Once Again
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: To be chosen over once again, enough is enough. Being a normal student is over rated. I am going back to my first love. This time, I am not stopping for anyone, and I am not going to let anyone keep me from the gold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every single time. They walk away from me. I trusted them, I loved them with everything I had. It still wasn't enough it seems.

Azuma sempai chose his family over me. Without a word dropping me for his family appointed fiance. Not even a by the bye.

Now, even Len choose to leave me behind to further his studied in music. If he would of have just told me, I would of have supported and waited for him.

The entire school waited with baited breath to see my reaction, even my friends are waiting for me to toss my anger around any second.

They don't know me well enough, I left them all as soon as the bell ring. Heading to my only place of solace. It has been a years since I step into the rink. The cold temperature welcomes me, caressing me with loving, as if I never left. Not many people here during weekday, I was able to skate without worry.

After a few round around the rink I was relax enough to focus on my last routine that I had planned for the junior league before ascending to the senior league, that was until I partner up to compete ballroom dancing. I regretted abandoning my first love for him then, but that doesn't mean that I cannot skate to it.  
Hearing the soundless music, my body moved on its own. I fell in love with the ice all over again. I won't ever let anyone take away my first love away from me again. I won't let anyone stand in my way. They left first, I won't regret or look back on it. I will stand above them on by my own right. Status and fame, I never had those to begin with, what I had I obtain on my own, not through my family like Yunoki senpai nor my parents like Tsukimori Kun.

I made my decisions, no more regret. I won't hold back any longer. I will stand on top of the ice world. I won't let anyone drag me away from my dream and goal any longer.

I never realize that I became the only one on that rink. I never realize the number of audiences that I gain. Nor did I realize that someone recorded my routine and posted online until three days later when he appear before me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My friends believed that I need time to myself, they were right but not for what they think. No longer do I linger on my feelings of a love that was never meant to be. No, I was more engross in the music that is being played in my headphone. A piece that I want to skate to, though the step choreography is never my strong suit. I can never go back to my previous coach after what she did, and I do not know any who is willing to invest time in a nobody like me who didn't competed professionally for long like many other figure skater.

When the last bell sounded I plug in my headphones and begin my walk to the skate rink. Not two steps out the gate I was grab from behind, and twirled me into a waltz. My bodied moved on its own, following the lead of the nameless person. His presence was overwhelming, just as suddenly he grab me, he change his form and led me seamlessly into a tango.

It irritates me, how dare he grab me and drag me into this dance. I wanted to stop. I wanted to hit him, but I was completely fetter by his presence. One that I would not be suffocated by, drawing something from a long time ago I let myself be free. To kick higher, to twirled faster to be out of his reach but... He caught me.

He ended it there, we both knew who won. I held his gaze as he release me and set me straight, I took out my headphone. There is something familiar about him I can't place. "What do you want?"

"Marry me?"

Before I can answer. "WHAT?!"

I suddenly realize we were in front of my school, and our dance off seems to have attracted some unwelcome attention. I grab him by the arm headed to the ice rink. "Bye see you guys tomorrow." While my friends were stunned I ran still dragging him with me, he keep up effortlessly, and thankfully silently.

I paid for the use of the ice rink, for some reason he did too and borrow a pair of ice skate. He streches silently next to me deep in his own thought. I wasn't ready to discuss what had happen either so I tie up my skates and enter the rink. Aimlessly I skated a few round around the rink clearing my head. The lack of direction gives me the freedom to attempt the jump I have difficulting in landing perfectly most of the time. Triple salchow, not something common in female competition here, but in the world… I need to be better, much better than this.

Two hours of landing on my ass, it begins to go on strike. It was time to call it quits for today. Sticking to the landing is about 70% of the time is not desirable, but is a improvement from yesterday. My leg muscle need to be stronger to make that jump. The slight twitch in pain reminded me how out of shape I am. How careless I was with my diet that need to be put back in track. I have very little time until the next qualifier start for next year, but already there is a mountain of work that need to be done, especially if I want _that (Quadruple flip)_ jump to be in the program.

Stepping off the rink he was waiting for me. His eyes, his gaze I definitely seen it before. Thinking back, I remember her. "Marisa Hyoudou?" He look up from his thought when the name was mention, that confirms my suspicion. "You know her? No. You related, the eyes and mouth is too similar. Are you her little brother?"

He seemed very annoyed by that deduction. "I'm her son." He corrected.

"Oh." What do you said to that. I followed him out of the rink, short train ride later into a tugged away restaurant. He sitted himself by the window at the back table as if it was reserved for him alone, the staff didn't say anything makes me think that the table was reserved for him. Without taking our orders, the staff place a full set of meal with grain, meat, fish, and salad along with lemon water sweeten with honey. Talk about healthy, it looks more like that he owns this restaurant than just being friendly with the staff.

He started eating, after a few bite he indicate for me to eat as well. Not really feel like talking yet I started eating, it wasn't hard to do after pratice hunger usually my only company. Bite after bite the food quickly disappear, our plates was quickly carry away and dessert was brought out, after our cups were refilled the staffs attention was turn to the other tables that was quickly being filled with the ending of office hours.

"I'll create choreograph for your ice skating program, in return you'll be my dance partner."

The words came as a surprise, just like his mother. The resemblance is uncanny. Is a great opportunity, one that I can't afford to say no to. "Didn't you already have a partner?"

"Not anymore." He solemnly reply.

There was no room left for me to ask, everyone is entitle to their secret. But… "Do you even know how to choreograph for ice skating program? You may be a genus with dancing, that is undeniable." ... Sigh, his eyes says it all the interest to take up the challenge and win it, there is no doubt that if he put his effort in something a miracle will come out. "I won't accept anything half ass. Once you work it out, I'll sign the paper for our partnership." I left the estimate money for my meal before standing to leave, " _'Decisive Victory'_ my theme, I look forward to see your choreograph." Surprisingly, I was looking forward to seeing him.


End file.
